


(i like it) better with you

by soundandfury (supercellbreath)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wu Yi Fan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Wu Yifan, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Cosplay, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sailor Moon Cosplay, Scent Marking, Seifuku Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, byunbaek dresses up as sailor moon is what i'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercellbreath/pseuds/soundandfury
Summary: Two things Baekhyun suspects about this party - one: the tequila-laced fruit punch is almost definitely double-spiked with some kind of aphrodisiac. Two: Yifan is a really, really horny drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i have trials. sigh. instead of studying i end up writing plotless smutty krisbaek. baekhyun here is intersex, but leans more dfab. gender-wise, he's nb who presents and leans towards the male end of the spectrum. pls enjoy!

“Yifaaaaaan,” Baekhyun whines, pouting and looking at his boyfriend with his best shiny puppy dog eyes, winding his arms around the elder’s torso and nuzzling his chest. The scent of tangerines and hibiscus fills the air, light and sweet and bright as the omega emitting it.

“No,” Yifan averts his eyes and stares at the faded blue of their couch cushions, trying his best to ignore the warm weight of the younger on top of him. “I’m not going to do it, Baek.”

“But you’d look so good as Tuxedo Mask!”

It’s the week before Halloween and Chi Omicron are going to be throwing what promises to be the best Halloween party on campus, with the obligatory costumed dress code and spooky themed alcoholic drinks. Baekhyun, as usual, has been hanging around his fratboy coursemates and best friends Chanyeol and Jongdae - members of said frat, and terrible influences on the already wild omega. Yifan likes Baekhyun’s best friends (they’re his friends too) but goddamnit if he doesn’t want to just push them both off a high ledge right now.

Baekhyun crawls further up his body, pressing his face into the hollow of Yifan’s neck and breathing in. “C’mon,” he cajoles. “ _Please?_ For me?”

Yifan purses his lips, looks away. “You’re only doing this because you lost that bet to Chanyeol and Jongdae,” he points out. “And I told you in the first place that the whole thing was a bad idea.”

“I mean, yeah, the bet was pretty dumb,” Baekhyun admits. Dumb is an understatement, considering that said bet involved catching Luhan and Yixing fucking in public. Baekhyun had lost merely because he’d been in class when Chanyeol had triumphantly walked in on Luhan hoisted up against the wall of the stairwell with his legs wrapped around slender hips and Yixing’s hand down his pants (he’d been scarred for life, but who _cared_ , he’d won). “But it’s just one night, and it’ll be fun!”

“...I could knock them out and then we don’t have to go.”

“That’s a fun idea, babe, but they’ll realise we didn’t come by as soon as they wake up.”

The alpha exhales deeply. “It’s embarrassing,” Yifan mutters. “I’m not good with. People. And dressing up.” And his hot as fuck omega boyfriend in nothing but a Sailor Moon outfit, pale thighs bared to the autumn cold and the hungry eyes of every alpha around to see. He’s already awful with social events, and dressing up always makes him feel even more under pressure, but combining that with Baekhyun in a miniskirt and heeled boots is a surefire recipe to rile up his social anxiety, his ever-present insecurities and his stupid alpha instincts all at once. “Does it _have_ to be Sailor Moon?”

“Those were the terms of the bet. I’ll look fucking incredible in it, anyways.” Baekhyun sits up, moves his arms into position and flashes the iconic magical girl pose. “In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”

“My childhood is literally being tainted before my eyes.” Yifan deadpans.

“Meanie.” Baekhyun pouts and deflates slightly, lying back down and trailing a hand down his alpha’s chest, before continuing in a more subdued tone. “I’m sorry I’m pressing you. I know you hate big crowds and parties like this. But you’ve been doing so well recently with the whole socializing thing, and I don’t wanna do this alone,” he whispers. “I wanna do this with you. It’s gonna be our first Halloween together. If I’m going to have to dress up in a miniskirt, I want you all tall and hot and alpha at my side, so we can have the whole party drooling and seething at our feet.”

“I’m not-” Yifan snorts. “I doubt I’m _alpha_ enough to make anyone that jealous.”

Baekhyun frowns and pinches him in the side. “Hey. Stop it with that self-depreciation shtick.” He leans in to press a soft kiss to the nape of his neck, sending a hot shiver down the taller’s spine. “You’re _my_ boyfriend. My gorgeous, sweet, thoughtful, sexy as fuck alpha. I love you as you are, and if anyone tries to talk shit they can fuck right off.” He nips at Yifan’s jaw tenderly, nuzzling the crook of the alpha’s shoulder. “It’ll only be an hour, and then we’ll go straight home, ‘kay?”

Yifan closes his eyes and wraps his arms around his smaller boyfriend, turning onto his side so that Baekhyun’s lying on the couch, cradled between the cushions and his alpha and tucked into Yifan’s embrace. The omega purrs in delight as the elder buries his face into his fluffy black hair, surrounding him with his scent as he breathes his boyfriend in, tangling their legs together. There’s nothing but the steady rhythm of their breaths and their heartbeats for a while.

The silence is broken with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Baekhyun’s scent practically sings with joy, and the younger pulls him into a deep kiss, full of warmth and soft licks and breathy purrs that leaves Yifan drunk on his omega’s presence. “ _Thank you_ ,” he murmurs, beaming. “I promise you, it’s going to be great.”

 

-

 

Yifan wants to scream. Yifan wants to punch his past self for agreeing to this whole thing. Yifan wants to rip apart every pair of wandering eyes that lands on his omega, and wrap his boyfriend in his clothes and keep him holed up in his apartment until the night is _over_.

He settles for growling low in his chest and wrapping one arm a little tighter around Baekhyun’s waist instead, dragging him in closer into his embrace. Baekhyun purrs a little and leans into his alpha, still sipping his drink and chatting animatedly with Jongdae, who’s dressed up in a sexy nurse outfit, and is doing a pretty good job of not staring at Baekhyun compared to everyone else in the room.

The seifuku clings tight to Baekhyun’s slender frame, white fabric hugging his curves and flaring out at the hips into the blue pleated miniskirt, which barely covers his upper thighs. He’s got on a chic white designer jacket on top of his costume, the one Yifan got for him for his birthday, which is the only thing keeping his body safe from the elements with his thick thighs and perfect figure all on display. His dark hair is tucked underneath the blonde wig, with twin buns and tails falling down to his knees, and he’s standing comfortably in his hot red boots, the heels giving him enough of a height boost that he actually comes up to Yifan’s nose now.

His eyes are rimmed with kohl and dreamy pastel eyeshadow; his lips shimmer glossy rose-pink in the pulsing lights; crescent moon earrings dangle delicately from his ears. He’s got on a golden tiara and white silk gloves and that damn red silk choker that rests so perfectly around his neck and makes Yifan want to mar that flawless skin with his touch. He looks unfairly ethereal and he smells like orange blossoms and hibiscus and tangerines, citrus-sweet and mouthwateringly good. His instincts are _begging_ to peel off his clothes and warm up his naked skin with his touch, sink his teeth into his flesh and cover him in his scent so that everyone knows that Baekhyun is _his_.

Yifan completely underestimated just how badly he’d react to this. He really just wants to bundle Baekhyun up in his coat and go home - but fuck, he can’t do that, he promised his boyfriend he’d try and Baekhyun had looked so _happy_. Not for the first time, Yifan curses just how utterly besotted he is with his boyfriend. In a vain attempt to quell his urges, he takes a swig from the red cup in his hand and splays one hand on Baekhyun’s hip, glaring heatedly at anyone who so much as looks their way like a tall, top-hatted, tuxedo-clad caped sentinel.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, is having the time of his life. He knows for a fact that he is the hottest piece of ass in this room, and he’s absolutely reveling in the attention, and the ensuing response from his boyfriend (the other, second-hottest piece of ass in the room, and _all Baekhyun’s_.) Yifan’s too distracted with his alpha instincts to pay any heed to his insecurities, and he’s practically blanketed Baekhyun and their immediate 5-metre radius in his spicy pheromones, exuding possession and protection so thick that Baekhyun wants to just let go and drown in it. He’s sure his own scent is mixing with that as well, filling the whole room with a killer alpha-omega hormone cocktail. Jongdae’s easily ignoring the musk, thanks to his less sensitive beta nose, but Baekhyun can see a vampire’s face drip with sweat as she stares right at them, and a ghost erupt into a heated flush across the room as he inhales, and it makes satisfaction bloom bright in his chest.

There’s simmering arousal curling up in the pit of his stomach, but Baekhyun is nothing if not in control of his own body, and apart from his natural scent he’s dead certain there’s nothing of his own desire showing. Not the right time to let it out, anyways - at this point, it would just set Yifan off and reduce him down to growling, probably. And then they’d have to go home, and Baekhyun’s not quite done taunting everyone at this party yet.

(Though the thought of getting pulled aside into a bathroom and getting bent over the counter and _filled_ with _thick alpha knot, bred full till he’s dripping with come and Yifan growling filth into his ears while he fucks him until he can’t even think_ \- is very. Very tempting. A little bit of drool pools under his tongue at the mental image.)

But Baekhyun is an _adult,_ so he stows those thoughts away for a later date, and focuses on calming his darling boyfriend down a little. As Jongdae smiles and excuses himself to wander off and find his own boyfriend, Baekhyun leans further into Yifan’s touch, makes soft purrs deep in his chest, subtly tilts his head just enough so his bared neck will come into the line of sight of the on-edge boyfriend holding him tight. Yifan’s hackles sink gradually as he subconsciously picks up on the cues, aggression subsiding in the face of his omega’s submission, scent calming and settling.

“You doing okay there, babe?” Baekhyun murmurs in his ear. Yifan sighs shakily.

“I’m. Holding up,” he says plaintively. “Please don’t leave me alone at any point during this party or I might explode.”

“I’ll stay glued to your side,” the omega promises. He turns around in his hold and kisses him softly. “You’re doing so well, Fanfan. Just try to loosen up a little more. Less than an hour more, and we can leave. If you really need to go back, just let me know anytime, okay?”

“Okay, Baek.” Yifan nuzzles him gently, trembling slightly from the combo of his nerves and instincts, inhaling deeply to get as much of his omega’s intoxicating scent in his lungs as possible. His face twists in restrained aggression, nose scrunching up in that adorable way it always does when he’s trying to hold himself back from something. “Can we please leave this room before I go tackle Joohyun for staring at your ass.”

Baekhyun coos, reaching up to peck his cheek. “You’re so cute when you’re protective,” He takes the other’s white-gloved hand, taking a second to marvel for the nth time at just how big his alpha’s hands are. Real-life yaoi hands, honestly. “C’mon. Let’s go get some drinks.”

 

-

 

Two things Baekhyun suspects - one: the tequila-laced fruit punch is almost definitely double-spiked with some kind of aphrodisiac. Two: Yifan is a really, really horny drunk.

“ _Ahhh_ , hhahh, _‘Fan_ ,” Baekhyun pants, gasping in between kisses, moaning and molded against Yifan’s broad torso, attempting to unbutton his shirt even as his alpha does his best to thoroughly distract him by sucking bruises into his neck and grinding their hips together until the omega wants to sob and just get his cock in him already. “F-fuck, Yi- _faaaan_ , _ahhh-_ “

He’s crowded up against the counter in the guest bathroom, the pounding of the music outside white noise in the face of his lover’s bass rumble before him; the scent of their combined arousal thickening in the small space, flooding the bathroom with salt and jasmine, tangerines and hibiscus and desire enough to send any person to their knees. For Baekhyun, it practically reaches straight into the pit of his stomach and wrenches it mercilessly, turning him on like nothing else and making him churn out slick till he’s practically dripping through his underwear. Their jackets and his boots are somewhere on the tiled floor, the top hat and mask and both their gloves thrown aside as well in the haste of their need, but miraculously Baekhyun’s wig and various accessories have stayed put, if a little askew thanks to his alpha’s roaming hands. The door is probably locked - Baekhyun can hardly remember how they even got here, anyways, too preoccupied with rutting against his boyfriend like a desperate in-heat virgin.

“Your fuckin’ choker drives me _insane_ ,” Yifan groans, words slurred from alcohol and muffled into the skin of his neck, hands worming underneath the skirt to grope at Baekhyun’s ass encased in his favourite pair of boyshorts. His hair’s a mess and his face is flushed red, skin ruddy with intoxication in the natural Asian glow he always gets after a few rounds of shots, and he tastes like saccharine artificial flavouring and cheap alcohol and sweat. He’s unravelled and mindless and wanting him, just for him, and the way his dark eyes shine with the urge to claim is the hottest thing Baekhyun’s ever seen.

“Your legs in those boots, your _hips_ in that _skirt_ ,” he punctuates his words with sloppy rolls of his own hips, grinding his hardness against the smaller, the bulge of his cock thick and hot and filthy - _god_ Baekhyun’s inner omega is just _wailing_ with _need_ \- “your tits poking through the fabric, fuck, every fuckin’ alpha staring and drooling but they’re never gonna get you because you’re mine, _mine_ , chose _me_ and no-one else,” he growls, the rough tone of his voice going straight to Baekhyun’s cock and making him sing with arousal.

Baekhyun throws his head back and just sobs dryly, tears pricking at his eyes, drunk on heat and shitty tequila-spiked punch and utterly overwhelmed. “Yeah, yours, ‘m _yours_ , Fanfan,” he whimpers, half-wailing, hands giving up on removing Yifan’s shirt and settling for wandering up and wrapping round the taller’s chest to claw at his back, rocking his hips against his alpha and baring his neck in instinctive need to show his alpha just how _ready_ and _open_ he is. “Chose you, you’re mine, my alpha, mine mine _mine_ , fuck me, _please-_ ”

He coos in delight as Yifan takes his ass into his strong hands and hoists him up onto the counter. The cool marble is a shock against his heated skin, but he barely feels it, completely preoccupied with assisting his alpha in stripping him of his underwear, lifting his hips so Yifan can slide the fabric down his legs and throw the soaked garment aside. Without the cloth barrier, his cock stands up hard and drooling, tenting the fabric of the skirt and staining the underside with precome, and slick oozes out uninhibited to drip down milky thighs and puddle on the counter. The noise the alpha lets out when the scent hits him is _inhuman_.

“So fuckin’ _wet_ ,” he snarls, dropping to his knees, flipping up the skirt and diving right in, and the omega shrieks at the sensation of his boyfriend’s hot mouth swallowing his cock whole. Baekhyun’s got a vulva and a phallus which isn’t particularly big - a fact which Yifan _loves_ , since he’s got an awful gag reflex, and he always takes care to tell him how perfectly the omega’s cute little cock fits in his mouth. His lips clamp around the base easily, the alpha’s tongue absolutely electric as he teases a throbbing vein with practiced ease, hollowing his cheeks and sucking it like a lollipop. Baekhyun’s wail is probably loud enough to tell the whole party exactly what they’re doing in here.

“Fan _faaaan_ , oh god, ahhh, fuck, al, al-ph-pha, _alpha_ , so g- _good_ \- ” Baekhyun stutters, twisting his shaky fingers in Yifan’s silver gelled-up hair, tugging on the dark roots blindly as his alpha engulfs his poor oversensitized dick with slick heat. Yifan’s fingers dart down to skim the lips of his cunt, the touch alone enough to send a spike of heat wrenching up his spine, a responding pulse of slick seeping out from him to ease the plunge of his alpha’s first finger into him. One becomes two, scissoring and probing at the omega’s fluttering walls, working him open with the experience of a man well-acquainted with fingering, finding his sweet spot and playing with it till Baekhyun can barely think straight, throwing his head back in ecstasy, words and noises bubbling from his lips in a babbling stream of disoriented thought.

Yifan surfaces for air long enough to hoist Baekhyun’s trembling thighs onto his shoulders and spread them apart till the omega is squirming and splayed out on the stone like an offering. He purrs wordlessly from deep in his chest, and proceeds to lick his lips and descend to eat his little lover out like dessert. The alpha’s tongue and fingers dart into his wet folds with abandon, drinking up sugary slick like ambrosia, coaxing high warbling cries to spill from Baekhyun’s swollen lips like honey, rich and earthy and irresistibly decadent. His thighs fall open around Yifan’s head, nestling his silver head between his legs, and his hips jerk back and forth involuntarily, rutting blindly into the delicious friction to get as much of his alpha on him and in him as possible. He can feel his own slick dripping down the alpha’s chin, practically drenching the lower half of the other’s face in fluids with how fucking turned on he is, and just the thought alone has him keening and getting even wetter, an unending feedback loop of blissful arousal.

It’s so, so so so good, but _fuck_ , it’s not enough, _not deep not thick not big enough_ , his skin is on fire with lust and he’s still so achingly _empty_ . Baekhyun barely registers his own tears spilling down his cheeks, too out of it to care, and he tugs insistently on his boyfriend’s hair, whining high and plaintive in his ruined throat. “ _Faaan_ , stop, alpha _, ahh ahhn -_ ‘Fanfan baby stop stop _stop pleas-e -_ ”

Somewhere through the haze of drunken lust, Yifan’s inner alpha picks up on his omega’s need, and the man halts his ministrations abruptly, pulling out his fingers with a slick pop and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, panting and blinking dazedly up at his lover from his position between his slick thighs. Baekhyun’s wig is askew, blonde twin-tails strewn across the counter, sweaty black hair peeking out from underneath and plastered to his shivering flushed skin. His eyeshadow and eyeliner are smudged and running down his soft cheeks with his tears; his lipstick is smeared and lips swollen and bruised and shiny with drool, a heated red flush on his cheeks and bruises splattered over the alabaster skin of his pretty neck and broad shoulders. His tiara’s slid down his forehead to rest tilted to the left, and the bow on his costume is nearly undone; his skirt rumpled in risque fashion and stained with precum and slick, and the top half of the seifuku is turning see-through with sweat, enough to see his nipples poking lewdly through the fabric. He looks like a wrecked, fucked-out mess, debauched and desperate just for him. _God_ , Yifan loves him.

“Yi-f-fan,” Baekhyun hiccups wetly, one hand letting go of his tangled hair and sliding down to cup his cheek. Another pulse of arousal courses through him, sending a tremor through his frame, thickening the scent of their desire in the air til it’s practically tangible. “Need y-you. Please j-just fuck me already.”

Yifan lets out a deep bass rumble, nostrils flaring and pupils dilating with lust. Baekhyun’s thighs fall open as he rises to his feet, looming down with dark eyes - and god, he’s still in his pants, his knot’s still trapped in his pants, knot, _knot_ , Baekhyun _needs_ that knot _in him right now_ or he is going to _cry_. He sobs, trembling hands surging forward to desperately work the buttons open, Yifan’s big warm hands joining him to fumble with the belt. There’s a metallic noise as the belt is undone and the zipper bursts open, letting the straining cock bob out freely, obscenely thick and drooling with precum and practically blue with built-up arousal.

The omega whines, rutting his hips forward, skirt shifting and crumpling up as he tries to blindly get the alpha’s cock in him without having to use his useless hands, but Yifan stops him in place with one big hand on his hip. Mollified by the touch, Baekhyun blinks hazily and makes soft keening noises as Yifan hoists up his bare legs and coaxes them to wrap around his hips, then takes his cock in hand and presses the crown to the omega’s dripping folds, and with a single brutal thrust slams in home to the hilt.

They both shudder in unison at the pleasure that jolts through both of them at once, Yifan gritting his teeth and nipping at the nape of the omega’s neck, Baekhyun blindly clawing at the alpha’s sweaty back and mewling with satisfaction. Every minute shift of the throbbing shaft inside him makes his whole body tremble, overwhelmed and stretched open and so so so gloriously full. He chokes on his sobs, chest heaving, eyes glassy and lashes glimmering with tears, drowning in sensation - then wails, high and pitchy and shattered as Yifan rears back and slams back in, stars bursting in his vision.

“Fucking _slut_ ,” Yifan croons, and starts up a hard, desperate pace, the omega’s walls maddeningly tight and hot and wet around his cock, practically sucking him in with each thrust and clinging around him whenever he pulls back, the swell of his budding knot popping in and out easily and dragging out stuttering gasps each time. “Gonna breed you full. Fuck you till it _takes_ .” Back and forth, back and forth, hips pistoning in and out, alcohol and lust blazing like fire in his veins and gnawing relentlessly in the pit of his stomach; Yifan grips his omega’s hips hard enough to bruise and runs his teeth down the ivory column of his arched neck, feels his pulse wild and hungry under his skin, drinks in his keens and his trembles and the full blast of his gasping need and _drowns_ in it.

“Fuck me fuck me f- _uck me_ -” Baekhyun chants, hiccuping and scrabbling at solid planes of muscle, the squelch and swell of thick alpha knot driving the omega out of his mind with lust,  “Alpha so good so _g-good,_ harder harder ahh please please-”

The sound he makes when the knot slips in and catches against his entrance is _ungodly_. There’s less room for movement now, with them tied together, but it just makes the friction sweeter, Yifan’s knot keeping the full length of his fat cock sheathed inside Baekhyun’s dripping warmth, lighting up every nerve with white-hot bliss. The omega lets out honey-sweet warbling cries as his alpha fucks his knot deeper and deeper still into him until he can barely breathe, stretching his walls and holding him open till he can feel it in his fucking throat with how full he is.

“God, Baekhyun,” Yifan rasps, words slurred and breath ragged, punctuating each statement with a sloppy thrust forward, Baekhyun trilling underneath him as his possessive growls rattle in his skull and bring him closer to the edge, “Take my knot so fucking well, always so good, so perfect, my omega, my Baekhyun, _mine_ -” He snarls, quivering, hips rabbiting back and forth, desperate and needy, “Wanna breed you full, fill you with my pups, bend you over and _claim_ you so no other fucking alpha ever fucking _thinks_ about trying to touch you, fuck, _Baek-_ ”

Baekhyun comes just like that, pinned to the counter and stuffed full to bursting, in a tiny bathroom with music pulsing through the walls and his alpha growling filth in his ears, trembling and floating and utterly satisfied. Yifan fucks him through his climax, groaning and brought to the brink by his slick clenching heat, Baekhyun raking stinging lines down his back through his shirt and singing with delirious pleasure, a long unbroken melody in his wail as he rides out the high and sobs with the force of it, cunt gushing with slick around Yifan’s knot.

“Without me even touching your cock,” Yifan purrs, gravelly and wrecked with arousal, his eyes hungry pools of black rimmed by a thin ring of yellow, “Cute little slut, you love my knot so much, don’t you?” He slams in hard to drive the words home, tearing a broken shriek from Baekhyun’s ruined throat and sending the omega into a full-body convulsion.

“ _Y-yesss-_ ” Baekhyun, somewhere in the back of his brain, thinks vaguely that trying to get him to form coherent words after an orgasm that devastating is really fucking unfair, but most of his conscious is flooded with primal omega desire, and he valiantly strings together a response for his alpha. “I love it, m’full, so full, y-you’re so go- _ahhh -_ so g-good for me,” Baekhyun hiccups, utterly debauched and eyes blown, every breath filling his lungs with the thick scent of salt and jasmine and melting his oversensitized fucked-out brain further.

He clings tight to the elder, winding his arms round his neck and locking them there, letting his trembling thighs fall lax as the alpha hooks his arms under the crook of each knee and folds him in half on top of the marble. “My big sweet alpha, f-fucking me so deep so hard so _good-_ ” Baekhyun babbles, sighing, and mewling as the head of Yifan’s cock spears his sweet spot over and over, mind utterly gone and the depraved omega in him taking over, “-mm, wanna, wanna fuck me full, don’t you? Knock me up with your pups, fuck me with my belly round ‘n brimming, suck on my tits when they’re all fat and d-drink my mi-lk, keep me full with your cum ‘n hangin’ off your knot a-all the _time-_ ”

He coos as the alpha above him lets out a guttural, ruined groan, quaking with the force of his desire and unravelling at his filthy ramblings, his thrusts sloppy and erratic. “Y-yeah, hnn, you like tha-at, Fanfan? Wanna knock me up? Fuckin’ _pervert_ ,” he whispers, craning his head and baring his neck, meeting his alpha’s lust-black eyes with a half-lidded lascivious stare and clenching down hard. “But I like it. C’mon, Fanfan, k-knot me, want your cum in m-me, wanna be f-full of youuu, alpha, _alpha Yifaaaan-_ ”

Yifan growls, thrusts one last time to bury himself in as far as possible, and comes undone, roaring to a finish. Baekhyun holds him close as he shakes through his orgasm, sighing as the knot in him throbs and jerks, shooting out spurts of slick warmth, filling him to the brim.

Yifan gains enough clarity in the wake of orgasm to bring out his sweet patient side, and he stills, tucking Baekhyun into his arms and nipping possessive marks into the ivory column of his neck, hips jolting involuntarily as his knot pulses inside of Baekhyun, pumping him full with what feels like a torrent of come matched only by the deluge dripping from Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun croons, hoarse and wordless, one hand playing with the sweaty hairs at the back of the alpha’s neck, the other wrapped around his back and keeping him close, as he gently squeezes the knot trapped inside his pulsing walls, milking him of his cum. Locked together, they stay there for a while, Baekhyun wrapped around his boyfriend and Yifan sprawled over him on the bathroom counter, sweaty and covered in fluids, fucked-out and swimming in pheromones and endorphins. They reek of sex - sweat and come and slick, Yifan’s jasmine-salt musk and Baekhyun’s sweet tangerine-hibiscus scent - and the bathroom’s probably going to stink of them for the next day and a half before the frat bros manage to wipe the counter clean. Somehow, Baekhyun can’t really bring himself to mind.

Baekhyun squeaks as the alpha noses at the nape of his neck, then sinks his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder, pain and pleasure washing over him and leaving him breathless and floaty with the hormone rush. Yifan unlatches his jaw carefully, gently laving over the mark with his lips and tongue to soothe the claim, rumbling deep in his chest with satisfaction in a purr that sounds more like a running engine, low and resonating through Baekhyun’s bones and making him purr with bliss.

“I was going fucking _crazy_ out there,” Yifan murmurs, tickling the bruised skin and making Baekhyun shiver. “God, every alpha and beta in a ten-mile radius could’ve smelled you. Nothing about your outfit helped that in any way. I was about ready to start a fistfight with everyone in the damn room, Jesus.”

“That was kind of the idea,” Baekhyun says, soft and breathy. “Get you riled up enough to fuck me in public, and keep your mind off of being anxious.” Yifan straightens up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes and gives him a flat look. Baekhyun pouts, flushing pink. “Well it _seemed_ like a good idea at the time.”

“You’re a real piece of work, Byun Baekhyun,” Yifan says wryly. “Being part of that party was pure torture, y’know?”

“Sorry.” Baekhyun says, abashed, looking down. He tucks his head under Yifan’s apologetically, folding himself smaller in the alpha’s hold. “Didn’t mean to make you stress out like that.”

Yifan sighs, nuzzling the omega’s cheek and nudging his head up, then leaning in to kiss him slow and deep and tender till Baekhyun’s toes are curling with satisfaction. When they separate, Yifan butts his forehead against the other’s, smiling at Baekhyun’s glazed eyes and swollen, parted lips. “It’s okay. It did sort of work. I did get pretty distracted. But being the alpha of the single hottest omega in the room is kind of stressful on a daily basis, let alone at a college party. Surrounded by horny alphas and betas and omegas, all eyes on you. Half of me wanted to fuck you and mark you up where anyone could see, so everyone would know you were _claimed_.” he growls, gravelly, dragging out a quiet whine from the omega at the sound. Yifan softens. “Rest of me, though, wanted to take you home and bundle you up in my blankets and rub myself all over you to get any other smell off you.”

“You domestic sap,” Baekhyun says, terribly fond. “You just mean you’d cuddle me until I had to kick you off to go to class.” He nips at the elder’s jaw gently. “Thanks for coming out and doing this with me, babe,” he smiles. “Let’s head home once we’ve cleaned up.”

Yifan exhales. “Thank _God_.”

Baekhyun laughs and pulls Yifan in closer to press his mouth against his, letting out whines and breathy sighs in between needy, languid kisses, basking in the afterglow and preening under his alpha’s adoration. Cum sloshes around inside him, plugged up by Yifan’s gradually softening knot, and every motion that moves it around makes him tremble and mewl, dragging out soft, sinful moans from Yifan as well.

“So,” Baekhyun murmurs after a while, panting, “Breeding kink, huh?”

Yifan flushes crimson and buries his face in the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, muffling an embarrassed groan.

“Aww, Fanfan, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” The omega coos, peppering his alpha’s neck with sweaty butterfly kisses and patting his head. “It’s nothing you gotta be ashamed about! Honestly, it was really fucking hot,” Baekhyun giggles raspily. “Like, please fuck me again immediately or several times in the next week kinda hot. And we definitely know you have a cosplay kink now.”

“S _’not_ the cosplay, you gross little brat,” Yifan mutters, just a little petulant, “It was the skirt. Also the boots, and the collar…”

Baekhyun hums, teasing, one hand playing with the white-stained fabric of his skirt, another coming up to his chest to flick a perky nipple through thin cloth. He clenches down deliberately around the knot inside him, smiling as Yifan stifles a cry in the back of his throat, knees buckling for a split-second. “Seifuku kink, then? Wow, what a nasty pervert I have for a boyfriend. Trying to knock me up and pump me full of cum too. Breed me _full_ of his pups,” Baekhyun murmurs hoarsely.

“If you keep talking like that, Baek,” Yifan mutters, eyes black pools ringed by yellow, voice low and promising, “I’m gonna have to shut you up.”

Baekhyun bats his lashes coyly and pouts, showing off his ruined eyeshadow and smudged swollen lips; cocks his head so his neck, covered with bites and hickeys and still circled by a crooked choker, is fully bared. Giggles. “Make me, _Fanfan_.”

The alpha growls, nostrils flaring and lips stretching to bare his teeth, before he pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> title from better with you - austin mahone.
> 
> what do u mean it's march i can make halloween any time i want i don't play by your rules
> 
> everything i write turns out smutty and/or sappy lmaooooo,,,, ok i have to go jump into a pool of holy water now bye


End file.
